How They Came to Be
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Random Fluff; Drabbles; Oneshot She usually isn't shy but when she's with him she is. She doesn't understand why she has trouble talking to him or why she feels butterflies whenever he is around her...


**A/N:**5 Drabbles that were made after watching the last episode of Young Justice. Before the last episode, I expected Tim to be the one that was shy and making the first move and when I watched the last episode, I wrote a random version of Cassie being shy. They were intended to be a story but it ended being a random oneshot.

I think Cassie being the one having the courage to kiss him is cute but I still think it's OOC for her because she's outgoing and bold and REMEMBER, she randomly kissed Arsenal.

* * *

**First Drabble.**

Cassie never had trouble talking to anyone. In fact, she had trouble shutting up but there was something about him that made it difficult for her to speak to him. She didn't understand the reason at all. It wasn't that he was a horrible person, he was amazing. Everything he did , she couldn't help but admire. He was nice - the nicest person she ever met actually. When she spoke to him, he was approachable to talk to and he was great listener. He made her feel safe and made her feel like she was worth something when she made a mistake. He was patient with her and took the time help her with homework even. It was strange...she didn't understand herself at all. Why did she feel butterflies when he came to her? Why did she become tongue tied and lost with her words? She didn't understand at all.

"Guess what?" she says, swirling in her seat, trying to avoid eye contact.

Robin looked up from his homework and turned to her. He leaned closer to her, pulling his shades up higher. "Yeah?" he asked with a tiny smile on his face. She felt her heart beating rapidly.

"Um...Um..." she suddenly forgot what she was going to say. She thought hard, trying to remember what she was about to say.

He raised his eyebrow, unaffected. "What is it?"

"You know the test you helped me study for?" She stopped swiveling and faced her homework. Just being here...right beside him...was difficult for her to function. "I got an A." An A plus she wanted to add but she felt it wasn't needed.

A grin appeared on his face. He had spent four hours with her helping her study for her test. "Really? That's great. I know you could do it."

"Well you did most of the work," she laughed. She tugged on her hair. She hated that when she was with him, her laugh was uneasy.

"I just helped," he smiled.

Her hand quickly pointed to a random problem on her paper. "Um...um...can you help me with this problem?" She didn't want him to turn away and return to his homework. She wanted to talk to him. She barely spoke to him because they had separate missions and she wanted to bond with him. The only time they did bond was when he confided to her about how he felt when Batman and the rest of the League left.

"Sure." He leaned down and looked at it. "Oh, I love these problems."

She felt her body become giddy at the sight of his smile. He was such a nerd but she found this trait to be attractive. He was always steps ahead of everyone and the way he carried himself..."So...can you help? Where do we...uh...begin? So...can you help?" she breathed. She shook her head, trying to concentrate.

"Anything for you, Cass." He got out a sheet of paper from his bag and scooted closer to her. "So," he started writing out formulas. "First we start with..." She was unable to listen. She was mainly focused on his face - how his mouth moved when he spoke - his concentration. She wondered why other boys couldn't be like him. He was something - brilliant - a great fighter - humble -"So do you get it?" he looked up at her.

She shook her head and pulled from her thoughts. "Y-yeah," she chirped like a bird. "I got it."

"You think you can take it from there?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You're a great teacher." Her heart dropped. "Where are you going?" she asked while he was putting his things into his bag. He never left early. Never.

"I have to see someone soon. But if you need any more help, look at the problem that I showed you. Math's pretty much repetitive."

"Okay...Oh...well...see you next time," she bit his lip. She waved him goodbye but he didn't see. He was already walking away. Her eyes lowered, watching him disappear. "Bye," she whispered to herself. She turned around to the table - his pen. She took it and in the blink of an eye, she ran after him. "Robin!" she called out. "Robin! You forgot this!"

He turned around.

She took a couple seconds to catch her breath. "Here you go," she handed him his pen back.

"I swore I put in my bag," he laughed. "Thanks," he said, flashing her his teeth.

"You're welcome," she quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her blushing. "I-I better go back to my homework."

"See you."

She was unable to see a smirk that was on his face.

"See you," she said. She was unable to hide her sadness. She walked back and continued where she left off. She picked up the paper that he left and analyzed it. She couldn't help but admire his handwriting. His writing was much neater and nicer than hers. She became frozen from what was on the corner of the problem:

_Let's play a game. Rearrange these letters to find out my name._

_**A,Y,T,I,T,O,H,R,K, D,M**_

A tiny smile appeared on her face. She ripped out a sheet of paper from her notebook and started to rearrange the letters. "T...I...Timothy," she said out slowly. "Timothy." His first name was Timothy. "D-R...Drake. Timothy Drake." He barely gave out his name. The only people that did know his were close friends. She blushed deeply, realizing that he considered her to be a close friend.

* * *

**Second Drabble**

"I thought I was going to be paired off with Robin on this mission," Cassie said.

"He had something to do outside," Barbara answered as she picked the lock to the bank.

She hated when he disappeared without saying anything to her. "Oh." That was all she could say.

Barbara turned to look at Cassie. She raised her eyebrow, seeing right through Cassie's face. The young girl was blushing. "Why?" she grinned.

"No reason," she instinctively shrugged. They walked inside and started to search the area."It's just...it's just," she couldn't hide her emotions. She was disappointed that he wasn't there with her. "I was kind of excited because it was the first mission that I was paired with off with him," she admitted, sighing. "But he's not here."

Barbara frowned. "There's always next time."

"Yeah."

"You know..." Barbara's voice trailed off. She had a sly look on her face. "He has thing for blondes. A serious thing for blondes."

Cassie blushed. "Wait what-

"The guy's a nutcase," Barbara said as if it was the simplest thing to say. She kept herself together as images of Tim's past girlfriends flickered in her mind. "He has a serious thing for girls with blonde hair and baby blue eyes."

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "And you're telling me this why?"

Barbara chuckled to herself. She couldn't believe how Cassie was so oblivious to her own emotions. "No reason," Barbara said. She decided not to clarify but let Cassie figure it out herself. "No reason at all."

* * *

**Third Drabble**

"Tim," she called out his name. "Please don't go."

He turned around and looked at her. "What is it, Cass?"

Her body was shaking. She couldn't breathe at all. "I-like-you," she blurted to him. The words...the words just came out. She didn't expect to say it and she didn't expect to feel that way about him. How could she be so blind with her emotions? She compared and measured every boy to him - admired him - and yet it took her this long to realize that she liked him.

There was a long silence.

She felt her eyes and cheeks burn. He was just standing there, still."I like you," she said again, staring into his shades. She wished she was wearing shades to hide her tears. "I like you." She said once more, not caring anymore She knew that it was pointless for her to want him because he didn't feel the same. She knew what kind of girls he liked. He liked soft spoken, smart, pretty, girly girls. She was none of this. She wasn't feminine. She wasn't graceful. She wasn't at his intelligence level. She wasn't anything he wanted. He was too good for her, she didn't deserve him.

He fidgeted. He was pale from the shock. "Cass...wow...Cass -

She wiped her tears. "It's okay," she muttered, forcing a smile on her face. "It's okay. I just wanted to say it."

"Cass..." he frowned. "Cass-

She flew away before he could say anything else.

* * *

**Fourth Drabble**

"I saw her flying away, crying. What happened? Why did she leave?" Barbara asked, taking Tim to a private area in the Cave.

"She said that she liked me," he scratched his head. He didn't know what to think. It happened so suddenly. He didn't mean to make her cry - he tried to stop her but she was gone before he could do anything.

"And what did you say?" her eyes narrowed.

"I tried to say something but she flew away before I could," he bit his lip.

"Do you feel the same?"

He shrugged. He never thought about Cassie that way. She was a nice girl and all but he thought that they were just friends. "I don't know." He needed some time to think about it."I never thought about her that way. Her liking me-it just came out of nowhere."

Barbara slapped him on the top of his head. She was infuriated that she was the only person that saw through it. "For someone so smart, you're quite oblivious and dense. The signs were everywhere! She always blushed around you and she was always near you! How could you not see that she liked you?"

He was silent.

"And I'll let you in on a secret. You know how she always asked you for help on her homework? She really doesn't need help, she actually knew how to solve the problems -

"Then why does she always ask for help?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and slapped him again. "Because she wanted to talk to you!" She was frustrated at Tim - she wanted to scream and shake some common sense into him.

He blinked several times. "Really?" his face grew hot.

She shook her head. She was exasperated by his obliviousness. "Do you...do you like her?"

"I-I don't know," he swallowed. She was nice and good friend...He never thought about her like that before. "I don't know."

* * *

**Fifth Drabble**

Days past but he didn't talk to her. He tried to, he desperately wanted to but he couldn't. Every time he entered a room where she was, she would immediately leave. He had never seen her depressed before. He wanted to speak to her and make things better but he couldn't find the right words. What were the right words to make her feel better? What can he say to make her smile? He didn't know. He wanted to but he didn't know.

Maybe...maybe it was best for him not to speak to her at all.

He found her alone, doing her homework. She was already out of her Wonder Girl clothes and was dressed in her civilian clothes; a sky blue T-shirt with a long white sleeved undershirt and jeans. Her hair was braided, something different. "Do you need help?" he asked, walking towards her.

She shook her head, not bothering to look at him.

He sighed. "Can I sit next to you?"

No answer.

He took a deep breath. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat down, watching her shift away from him slightly. "Look..." he breathed. "About the other day...about...I don't know where to start but...but.." he stopped himself.

Maybe...maybe it was the best for them for him not to speak to her at all.

He took off his gloves and sighed.

Her eyes widened. She stared at his hands - there was writing all over his hands. He gave her his hands and let her read the writing:

_I'm sorry._

_I should have said something instead of making you cry._

_It's just...that you caught me off guard._

_I didn't expect someone like you can like someone like me._

_I wish I can tell you face to face but I'm afraid. I'm not really good with confrontation._

_What I'm trying to say is that I like you too. _

_I like you, more than anything._

She felt her heart beating for him and blood rushing to her cheeks. Her eyes flickered and locked onto his eyes.

"Sorry I can't tell you myself," his voice was soft.

Her fingers touched his hand momentarily before shifting back. "It's okay." She gave him a shy smile and blushed. "It's okay."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah...I hope you guys liked it!

Check out my other Wonderbird stories. My WonderBird Stories has Tim being the one that is shy.

Please review!


End file.
